Bitter Sweet
by Utada 15
Summary: It's been a week since Gumball's boyfriend, Marshall, walked out on him after Gumball tried to have sex with him. After three years of fooling around, Gumball thought they were ready, obviously he was wrong. But why did Marshall invite him to his cave again? And why does Gumball have to have such a douchey boyfriend? LEMON BOYXBOY Marshall LeeXGumball


Bitter Sweet

**OMG so that marshall leeXgumball though… yeah kinda had this idea for a while but, lemons weren't my thing. I loved reading them but didn't want to write them but after my friend pretty much threatened it out of me, I realized I could so why not? So enjoy and reviews are always welcomed! Pointers are nice too FYI...**

I walked slowly up the steps to Marshall Lee's home._ I don't understand why he even needs stairs, he floats everywhere anyway,_ I thought annoyedly. The only reason why I even felt annoyed and, all right, a little anxious, was because of said vampire boy. Or, man, I guess since of his age but he's not even human so can I classify him as… Oh whatever. I hurriedly went up the last step and walked the last foot of his porch to his door.

It had been a week since the incident, as I dubbed it to be. It had been three years since we secretly started our… escapades that evolved into something more. So exactly a week from now, I decided that we were ready to finally jump to the next level in our relationship instead of just our regular touches and multiple other "jobs" done in the privacy of his cave. The memory came flooding back from where I had pushed it back to the deepest part of my brain.

**FLASHBACK*********

"Mmm," Marshall let a velvety noise out from the back of his throat. I loved when he let out noises during these times. It relentlessly made me feel in control and sexy at the fact that I made him elicit said noises.

"Marshall…" I whispered crawling sexily back up his body instead of his leaking cock. His red eyes opened and locked with my fuschia ones. They seemed to widen when he saw how I sat on his lower abdomen. I raised his fingers towards my mouth and after of few moments of his grunting and my sucking on different appendages of him, I lowered them to my opening.

"No. Gumball, no." Marshall forcefully took his hand away from my behind just before I got his index finger to go inside of my rim.

"B-but…" I trailed off in utter disbelief and hurt.

"I said no."

"But, why..?"

"Because," he said roughly as he turned away from me on my side of his bed. He grabbed his clothes and started to dress himself without even finishing his sentence. _So… what? No explanation? What kind of glob was this?!_

"Marshall-" I was interrupted by this same vampire king.

"Look, I have to go… But I'll be back late so…"_ Am I being dumped? And is he politely asking me to be gone before he comes back?_

"I-" I wasn't able to finish before he left the room and later the house when I heard a second door shut. _Did the idea of sex with me turn him off that much?_

**PRESENT*********

_He was completely back to normal by the time he was fully dressed. He was the one who asked me to leave. I was dumped, so why is he asking me to come here again_? The question that Gumball probably should have been asking himself was: why did he come back? Of course, this question did haunt his psyche, but he decided to ignore it. _I was even starting to be less anxious about our involvement, I went so far as to do _that-

His thoughts were cut short when the door was opened to reveal a certain ravenette, blue skinned vampire. He wore the black muscle shirt with ripped sleeves, that was Gumball's absolute favorite shirt. Marshall completed the outfit with acid washed, ripped skinny jeans and his infamous red and black plaid shirt tied around his waist, no shoes were present on his bare feet.

"Marshall is there a reason as to why you called me here?" I asked looking down at my own dark and light pink high top converse and twitched in my overly dressy attire. It wasn't my fault, it was just how I dressed.

"Oh, Gummy, over dressed as always." Marshall commented, taking in my dark pink jean jacket with light pink sleeves, a white button down, a dark pink with white polka dots tie, and light pink skinny jeans.

"May I come in or are we to converse out here?" I gestured towards the dark innards of the cave. Looking over the cave, I realized it had gotten darker. Night already?

"Of course, babe." Marshall flippantly replied. I blushed and hesitantly went inside.

"I believe, Marshall Lee, that you-"

"Woah, dude, why are you all formal now?" He asked with surprise with my using his full name, " after everything we've done, babe-"

"First of all, stop calling me that. I do believe that you lost that privilege when we stopped… our actions a week or so ago. And as for formal, I address all of my subjects in this manner. And also when you say 'everything that we've done', done is the operative word there, just so you know." I said matter of factually.

"Gummy I-"

"My name is Prince Gumball, thank you."

"But I… look, that's why I called you over here." Suddenly Marshall's eyes were actually serious. He let out a breath and continued. "I'm sorry but, I lost it, okay? I'm not as cocky as everyone seems to think I am. I-I'm, look I was scared all right? I'm a virgin too and I just, I know your body and all from the junk we did but I don't want to fuck up I guess."

"Then why didn't you tell me this at all during this week?!" I demanded.

"I just spent a whole five hours telling you how I don't have as much balls as everyone thinks I got! I spent that time getting the nerve to call you. You should know how I really am by now." Marshall delivered his last statement in a whisper.

With a cherry red face, I closed the short distance that had become shorter as our small shouting match ensued and pecked his lips. When I gave the chaste kiss, I closed my eyes. But I didn't expect Marshall to get so involved in it. Just before I was able to part my lips from his, he grabbed both sides of my face with his strong hands and delved his tongue into my unsuspecting and open-from-shock mouth.

"You know," Marshall started after the kiss, "the biggest reason why it took me so long to get you to come here was because I was hoping when you got here that we could try that again."

"Marshall," I half gasped and moaned when his hand went over my rear.

Out of pure habit, I swear, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and placed my head in the crook of his neck. When we had first started seeing each other, I would always do this to hide my face so he wouldn't see how much darker pink/red my cheeks had gotten. But now, I had a different reason, it had been a week of pure torture not being able to touch or be touched by Marshall. Now that I had him in front of me, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Going painstakingly slow, knowing that he hated when I did that but feeling like I wanted _some_ sort of revenge, my tongue slithered up and down his neck. He smelled of a bitter woodsy and slightly metallic (the copper smell of blood) aroma and it made me intoxicated. I slowly made my way up his jaw line until I finally, _finally_, made it to his already opened, hungry lips. I breathed through my nose, taking in that same maddening smell as his tongue graced over mine. As our tongues tangled and explored each other's mouths, the bitter taste of Marshall infiltrated my mouth and I loved every second of it.

I hated sweet things. Not always, of course. Naturally, being raised in a literal _candy _kingdom, I ate sweets all of the time; which was exactly the problem. With the same things being given to you all of the time they tend to lose their luster. So I just didn't like them anymore and once Marshall and I started to do these things, it was then that realized how I loved and preferred bitter over sweet. I was snapped out of my reveries when Marshall started guiding me towards his red couch.

"We are starting over, like you said, right?" I asked as we crash landed onto his couch with me being on top of him.

"Yeah," he replied with his signature fanged smirk. "You know, I really never thought you would like to be on top so much when we first started this."

"Well, all the easier to do _this_ to you." I replied with an equally devilish smile as my hand found the crotch of his pants. At his sudden intake of breath I would say that I did a good job. I slowly rubbed in that same area until I felt a familiar bulge. I removed my hand as he tried to move his hips to gain more friction since I still stayed st my slow rubbing pace.

"I don't remember you being this much of a tease," Marshall said in a breathy voice.

"Payback." I replied simply as I began to unbutton his pants. The plaid shirt that was around his waist somehow had already been taken off during our moving make out session towards the couch. Marshall sat up and discarded his black shirt as I shuffled out of my jacket and worked on his bottoms. When I finally got his pants and black boxers off, I got my own pants off. As I was left in only my button down, I went straight to the bead of white liquid at the tip. Loving the bitter taste of him, I engulfed the whole tip into my mouth.

The sounds that he made while I did this made my face flush, but I still felt exhilarated. I slowly slid my mouth over more and more of Marshall. Even though I took him in, all the way to the back of my throat, there was still some of him that I couldn't fit into my mouth and I kept my hands there running up and down as did my tongue slide down the under side of him. I wasn't finished teasing him so I still went very slowly. That is until he fisted my hair and made me go faster, inadvertently turning me on all the more as I began to suck him even faster.

He pulled my hair until I let his dick come out of my mouth and crawled towards him. Marshall flipped us over so that he was on top and crushed his lips onto my own. It was then that I felt him lower himself to my neck. I bit my lip as he unbuttoned my shirt and started to lick _my_ neck. I let a whimper out when his hand found my nipple and began to fondle it. He sat up a little and presented three of his long fingers. I felt my entrance twitch at my impatience as i took them into my mouth one at a time.

He hurriedly pulled his fingers out and I instantly felt one circle my rim as he kissed down my torso. I moaned and arched my back when he hit a certain spot with his finger. I saw a knowing smirk plastered on his impish, blue face. _For this being his first time I think he's doing fine, _I thought as I met his finger with each thrust and moaning when he added another finger. He scissored me and just when I thought I couldn't get any louder, Marshall added another finger. He withdrew them and I watched as he spit on his dick.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, I only nodded.

Without a warning, he thrust into me until he was completely inside. I let out an even louder moan that bordered a shriek of some kind. Before I got completely accustomed to the feeling of being so completely filled, he took some of his cock out and then just as fast thrust back inside. It hurt, but I couldn't help but like it. And when his dick hit the same spot as his fingers did. I saw white.

"Oh, Marshall... harder..." I breathed. He complied with me and I moaned his name louder and louder until all that could be heard over my moans was our skin clashing.

"Gumball..." Marshall moaned. I stilled, he very rarely uses my real name only his made up nick name and when he used it in situations like these, it was, oh, so sexy.

"Marshall... I won't last long,_ oh_..." I ended my statement in a moan-totally Marshall's fault.

I was starting to feel a familiar warmth in the pit of my stomach as I felt one of Marshall's fangs ghost the skin of my neck. I moaned when I felt them enter into my skin. And when he came almost all the way out of me, he thrusted back in hard hitting my prostate head on. My vision blurred around the edges when I came all over my stomach. Marshall thrusted into me one last time before I felt a load of warmth cover my walls. And as Marshall pulled out I shivered, feeling his come slither out of me. I moaned as he laid on top of me and lazily licked at the puncture wounds on my neck.

"Marshall," I started as my hand found his head and ran my fingers through his hair, "I love you."

"I'm glad you've finally realized this fact." Marshall said with a cocky grin. But it soon dissipated and an endearing look came to his eyes as he kissed m sweetly and said, "I love you too, Gumball."

**Boom bam, and done! whatcha think? reviews? maybe? please?**


End file.
